Paid to Kill
by NataliaBoaVista
Summary: Des Patrick is paid to kill, and her next target is one Ryan Wolfe.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alrighty, so I need to explain this. xD This is something that I have to do for a class that I'm taking. Basically, it started out as I guess you could say my own version of CSI: Miami. But I lost all motivation and since it's due REALLY soon, I thought I'd post it here and let some people read what I have already, and maybe that'll help me get my motivation back, in order to finish it. I did change back all the characters to CSI: Miami characters (except Alexx, sorry). There _are _some OC's, though, I quite like them. :P If you see somewhere where I call one of the characters by another name, just let me know. ;) So, if you read this whole AN, I'm done, ENJOY it. :D

**Paid to Kill – Chapter 1**

"You know the house?"

"I saw him leaving there more than once, Logan. Besides, if it's not his house, it must be someone he knows."

He shook his head at her. "I know you're the criminal mastermind here but -" he was cut off by a swift strike on the head.

"Don't call me that. I can't help it if I'm really good at what I do," she grinned and leaned on her hands. They were sitting at a picnic table in a park, trying to look inconspicuous. There weren't many people around, but they were still talking in quieter tones. Logan was eating a hot dog, and Des was watching him like it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

Logan rubbed his head and looked at Des. She was tall and thin, not bony, but muscular, with dark brown hair, almost black. Though it was sweltering, she was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, complete with leather boots – without heels. Logan searched her body for any kind of bulge in the form of a weapon, but from what he could tell she wasn't carrying one at the moment.

"Good at what you do?" he rolled his eyes. "I don't know why I help you, I'm scared crapless of you too."

"I had a feeling."

Logan looked around. "So, you going to tell me who's paying this time? I'm not entirely comfortable with it. He works at the crime lab. He's a cop."

Des rolled her eyes. "That's the problem with you Lo, you don't understand. Just because someone is a cop doesn't mean you can't kill them."

Logan looked up at her desperately. "But if you get caught..."

She shrugged. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. Have I ever been caught before? Besides, he deserves what's coming to him."

"You say that as if you know the guy."

Des turned on him, glaring. She didn't say anything, just stood up and began walking down the sidewalk, back to the parking lot where she'd parked their black sports car.

Logan narrowed his eyes, not completely sure what any Miami cop could have done to have a criminal like Des after them, but he wasn't about to ask. Instead he followed her, back to the car.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Horatio Caine looked up from the reception desk as a young man approached him. He was about six feet, with light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He had a goatee and stubble around the rest of his face. He was dressed in jeans (although he looked like he'd rather be in shorts due to the weather) and an un-tucked white dress shirt. His eyes were darting about the lab.

"Yes?" Horatio said, wondering if the man was lost.

"Trey Moore," he stuck out his hand. "I'm supposed to be working as the new trace technician here at the Crime Lab; do you know who I should talk to?"

Horatio took the man's hand and gave it a quick shake. "Ah, you're the man the department hired for me since our previous tech resigned."

"For you, sir?"

"I'm in charge of a lot of what goes on in the labs, and over at the MDPD. Horatio Caine," he introduced himself. He noticed the man now seemed to be studying him closely.

"Oh, well what do I need to know?" Trey asked, smiling politely, but still studying Horatio. Horatio turned to the secretary he had been speaking to before to let her know he'd be right back. He then nodded at Trey and led him down the hall.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne sat in the break room sipping a cup of coffee and looking over an old newspaper she'd found. The MDPD kept a lot of papers that had had any news about any crime in them. This newspaper _was_ old, almost 8 years. The headline on the front read 3 MEN KILLED IN WEEK, ARE THEY RELATED? She shook her head. She hadn't worked that particular case; she was a newbie when those murders had happened - almost 8 years ago. They were believed to have been related. She remembered police officers running all over the city in search of the murderer, but this guy was good. He'd never been found. He was still a free man, probably long gone, or maybe, she thought, still walking the streets of Miami, totally inconspicuous.

Calleigh glanced up when she heard the door open. Ryan walked in and grabbed a stack of papers that had been on the counter. He was leaving again when she called out to him.

"Ryan? What's the hurry?"

He turned around, not expecting to be questioned. "New trace guy. I have to meet him or something."

"Why?" Calleigh asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Lead trace analyst? I guess H wants me to meet the guy so he has someone to go running to if he doesn't know what to do."

Calleigh pulled a face. "Oh, alright, have fun then.."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, I'll try."

* * *

"Hey sorry H, I had to grab a few things," Ryan entered the trace lab, looking at Horatio and then giving a slight smile to the visitor. "I take it you're Trey?"

"Sure am, nice to meet you...?"

"Ryan Wolfe," they shook hands and then simultaneously turned to Horatio, looking for directions.

"Ryan, show Trey where everything is. I'm sure he can handle the rest by himself, but if he needs anything be sure to help."

"Sure," Ryan mumbled knowing Horatio was already gone and wouldn't have heard him anyway.

Trey turned to Ryan and smiled. "Your boss seems, I don't know, different."

"Relaxed, maybe?" Ryan tried.

Trey thought about it a second. "I suppose you could say relaxed."

"He's like that. You'll get used to it. Anyways, this is the trace lab," he paused, not sure what to say next. "I'm sure you'll be able to find anything you need in here, if not you can page someone or run over to another lab, just never leave evidence by itself. If you need me, page me."

Trey looked around the lab. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." His eyes now probed Ryan, which made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Alright so we're finished. Nice meeting you."

Trey watched Ryan leave, standing in front of the main table. When he was gone, he turned and again looked around the room, taking every detail in, not that he'd have a problem remembering when he needed to.

* * *

Des was stretched out on the couch in her hotel room examining her nails when Logan walked through the door. She looked over at him, uninterested. He threw his wallet and keys onto the counter and then turned to look at her. She then stood up, waiting for Logan to speak.

To her surprised he broke out in a grin. "Well, we've got the right place."

She grinned now too. "What does he look like? Can you tell me?"

"Isn't that why you need me Des?"

"Your memory is helpful."

"He's about as tall as me, short brown hair, brownish eyes? He was wearing a grey suit with a white shirt. He looks like he could hold his own. Pretty average looking really."

"Ah," she nodded, thinking. She finally looked up. "I love when you make me happy, Logan."

He picked up his wallet and flipped it open, showing an ID with his photo on it and a name that wasn't Logan Abbott. "Please, call me Trey."

Des laughed, flopped back onto the couch and motioned for Logan to join her. He did, sitting down on the couch beside her. She was happy today, which only meant one thing. "You know what I do for a living. Don't look so surprised. I'm sure those CSI's at the MDPD will be called out to that crime scene in the next few hours."

He didn't say anything; he knew why she was happy. Today was pay day, and even though it was nothing he wasn't used to, it still scared him. He was working for one of the United State's most dangerous assassin's. If he did anything wrong at any point, or anything to give away her identity, there was no doubt in his mind she'd cut him loose, literally.

"So, anything else I need to know?" Des asked, flicking through television channels, probably trying to find a news station.

"Well, he's not in the lab a lot, which isn't good because I can't get any personal information from him. He's a CSI, level 2 I think. The boss, Lieutenant Caine seems serious. He has a reputation too."

"Believe me, I've heard of the Lieutenant. He's someone I'd _like_ to get rid of. But in a weird sense I respect him. He's put some of my best competition in prison."

"Yes, well... I haven't met anyone else yet -"

"I don't care; I only need to know about Wolfe."

Logan looked at her again. "You _were_ hired to kill him, weren't you? This isn't just one of your side projects, right? And anyways, what do you have against Ryan Wolfe?"

"Believe me Logan, if this was a side project I would have done it long ago. And whether or not you find that out really depends on the information you bring me."

He nodded; he should have known she wasn't going to share any personal stories with him. "I think I'm going to bed. Have to get up bright and early tomorrow to get to work you know," he winked at her, she just snorted and turned away.

"You better get me something good tomorrow, Logan."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** If you'd like to, reviewing would be awesome. It'd let me know people are at least interested in reading this, and plus I have to do it for marks so any constructive critisism will help me out. And yes, this does revolve around Ryan Wolfe (like most of my stories). :P


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Here's chapter two. The only thing I have to say is you might find Eric a little bit OOC here, but like I said, I wrote them as different characters before, so that's why. :) And thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, I'll be replying to them later. :D Enjoy. And again if you see anywhere where I called a character by their "other" name, go on and tell me. xD

**Paid to Kill - Chapter 2**

Eric Delko ducked under the crime scene tape that surrounded the parking lot. He could see the dead body from where he was. It was a business man, dressed in a suit, with a suitcase he must have been holding before he was killed lying on its side beside him. Ryan was already there, photographing everything. The medical examiner Ava was kneeling near the body, lifting up random body parts and looking for anything incriminating. When Eric approached he could tell right away what the cause of death was: one bullet shot to the back of the head.

Ava looked up at him from what she was examining. "Yep, another one Eric. Cause of death is obviously this shot to the head, there's no broken bones or any signs of a struggle."

Eric sighed. These murders had been happening off and on for years, and they were always done the exact same way. Shot from afar, someone with perfect aim, maybe even sniper training. Sometimes there were two or three done within a few days. Since they were always done with one shot to the head, all they ever got was one bullet that could never be matched to any of the weapons already in system. Never had they been able to find fingerprints on the bullet, trace on the bullet, or anything at the actual crime scene. It was also impossible to figure out what direction the bullet came from, because the victims would fall, and could twist in any which way on their way down. Whoever was killing all of these people was an expert at what they were doing and never had to go anywhere near the body.

Ryan looked up at him from his camera. "Do you think we'll ever catch this guy?"

Eric shrugged, which wasn't a very positive gesture but not something he could help. "This person is _so_ smart. They've killed _a lot_ of people, and that's only since I've started working here. We know they've done it in other states, always the exact same way. Who knows if they do this in other countries? They're professional."

"So, in other words no?"

Eric sighed. "I don't know. There are the ones who get away, but it's amazing that not one crime lab in any state has ever found any evidence besides the bullet."

"You know the really bad thing about it?" Ryan started. "The only way we'll ever catch this person is if they keep killing. We can't hope they'll keep killing and finally make a mistake, but we can't hope they just stop and we don't get justice for the people they've already killed."

Eric nodded, agreeing. He snapped on a pair of gloves. "Let's just worry about this guy."

* * *

"Morning sir," Trey said, as he stepped out of the elevator, meeting Horatio, who had been waiting for it.

"Mr. Moore, good morning to you too. Plenty of work for you today. I'm afraid there was a murder at Lancaster Incorporated yesterday. Your shift was already over."

Trey shook his head, disbelievingly. "When are people _not _killing each other?"

Horatio gave a slight shrug and stepped into the elevator. "Ryan is in the trace lab working on some things. You two get along yesterday?"

Trey glanced at the floor and back up. "Perfectly, like old buddies in fact."

Horatio nodded. "Good to know. Have a nice day."

"You too, sir," Trey watched as the elevator closed on his new boss, before turning and making his way to the trace lab.

"Morning to you, sir!" Trey said loudly as he entered the trace lab.

Ryan looked up from what he was doing, quite startled, and looked around. Confused, he asked, "Were you talking to me?"

"Of course, who else?" Trey answered, grabbing a lab coat and throwing it on.

Ryan didn't laugh though he was very tempted to. No one had ever called him sir before and he wasn't sure he liked it. He was older than this guy but definitely not by much. "Uh, Trey, it's just Ryan. Please don't call me sir."

"Sorry, Ryan," Trey said, grinning. "So what's up?"

Ryan sighed. "Testing this bullet for any trace, unfortunately this killer is really good," he looked at Trey briefly, who seemed to be listening quite intently. "They've killed a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of people. Same way every time."

Trey nodded. "Well there seems to be quite a bit of brain matter."

"Well yea, the guy was shot in head, Trey, glad you figured that out on your own," Ryan replied.

Trey raised his hands defensively. "So stating the obvious is frowned upon here, I see."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "Think you could see if there's anything on this?"

Trey nodded. "Of course!" Trey was of course very happy to be of help, but Logan, Logan knew there wouldn't be a slight bit of trace on this bullet that would be useful in finding the killer of Mr. Robert Leon, the victim who had been identified this morning by his boss at Lancaster Inc.

Logan had made rules for himself when he had agreed to help Des in her plans. He would do everything by the books that he had been trained to do during the honest side of his double life. If there _was _trace on anything that could lead back to Des he wouldn't cover it up or contaminate it. He would of course resign and move as far away from Miami and the United States as possible, in case Des did eventually get caught and blame him for it. But he would not cover up evidence for any criminal or the one he himself worked for. Despite all the bad things he'd done in his life he had never killed anyone. Sure he'd seduced them, gained their trust, lured them or any other number of things in order for someone else to do the dirty work, but he had never killed anyone with his own two hands. He'd stolen, he had committed fraud more than a number of times, he lived a double life, but in his own mind none of what he had ever done had trumped anything Des and a number of other criminals he'd associated himself with had done. He wouldn't go down due to botching one case while he was disguised as a criminalist.

"I'll get on this right away," Trey said, smiling slightly and turning away.

* * *

Ryan sat at the table flicking through a magazine. He wasn't paying attention to what he was looking through, mostly just flipping pages and staring at the wall trying to look busy. It wasn't that he didn't get along with the rest of his team; he just wasn't the type to talk to people. He liked being alone and working alone. Unfortunately, Eric Delko took every opportunity he got to rob Ryan of this.

"Hey, how's it going? Oh, love the magazine dude; you keep one of those in your bathroom?"

Ryan looked down at the magazine, which was open to a page of women's bras. He flushed and closed the magazine, throwing it back onto the pile that was getting bigger every year. "I wasn't paying attention to it."

"Okay," Eric smirked. "So hey, you know the new guy? I figured we should take him out on the town, or something. This is Miami, plenty to do, plenty to see. Maybe show him some of the _good _clubs if you know what I mean," Eric said, nudging Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not into that sort of thing. Remember when I first started, you tried to show me those "good" clubs too."

Eric blinked for a moment and then laughed. "Oh yea. You were so scared! It was funny to watch you, you were so embarrassed! Half the people in the place kept giving you strange looks; they must have thought you looked underage."

Ryan sighed, wishing Eric would just go away. "Did you actually want something or did you just come in to bug me?"

"Well, now that you ask," Eric cleared his throat like he was going to say something important. "Trey found nothing on the bullet. It was clean. Completely."

Ryan sighed another time. "Really? Well that gets us nowhere."

"Did you expect it too? Remember what I said. Same killer, we know that for sure, and they have yet to be caught. We don't even know their identity."

Ryan nodded. "Mhm, well H isn't going to stand for this. You know that. He won't stop until we get them. Maybe I should test the bullet too, just in case."

This time Eric rolled his eyes. "No, Trey knows what he's doing."

A shrill ringing sound filled the room, along with the song _LoveGame_ by Lady Gaga. Ryan grabbed his cell phone, giving Eric a strange look. This time it was Eric who blushed, looking at his phone as Lady Gaga sung _Let's have some fun this beat is sick,_ _I wanna take a ride on your disco stick _from it.

Ryan hid a smirk. "DB. Wanna ride together?"

Eric nodded. "Yea, sure."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So it was pretty short but hey. Reviews always make me happy. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Here's another chapter for you guys. Just wanted to thank my reviewers: lilgenious, narakunohime, NickTonyK, tbsavafob, Tanyaleefr, texicogirl, GregRox, and Ebony Falcon, since I'm lazy and haven't bothered to reply to you all with thanks, THANK YOU for the reviews!

This chapter might be a tiny bit OOC but as I'll probably remind you every chapter, I wrote them as different characters before. Also, no Alexx, sorry guys. It's another OC of mine. I needed to keep her the same, or this chapter would be considerably shorter. :) Enjoy.

* * *

"Ew."

Ryan looked over at Eric, who didn't look the slightest bit grossed out but actually rather excited. "I'd say ew too if I wasn't used to this."

They were standing outside an entrance to a restaurant, where a man was slumped in the archway. There was a large pool of blood around him, which they both assumed had come from the two or three stab wounds the man had in his chest and stomach. One of the wounds even contained the murder weapon, a small steak knife, which was something Ryan had to be appreciative of.

"Ava isn't here yet so I guess we'll just start processing the scene around the body. Just don't touch it," Eric told Ryan.

"Thanks," Ryan mumbled, "because I didn't know that." There was a few minutes of silence as the two men worked, waiting for the medical examiner to show up.

"He looks homeless," Ryan announced, checking out the man. He was dressed in old clothes that like they hadn't been washed in quite some time. He was unshaven and generally looked like personal hygiene wasn't much of a concern for him.

Eric looked at the man now too, taking in all the details about him that he hadn't noticed before. "You think maybe he was sleeping here? A lot of homeless people find shelter in doorways like this. Maybe someone just got pissed off about him and decided to do something about it."

Ryan shrugged. "It's possible."

A white van pulled up and they both watched Ava step out, along with a few of her helpers. She was small and dark skinned, with long hair that she usually pulled up into a bun. Ryan watched as Eric's eyes practically bulged out of his head at the sight of her. He stuck his chest out and smiled at her. She smiled shyly back. Ryan felt awkward with them; it was like he wasn't even there.

"Hey Ava," Eric said. He never had a problem talking to women; he was definitely a ladies' man.

"Eric," Ava nodded. "What do we have here?" she said, finally noticing the dead body in the doorway.

"Stab victim," Ryan said, before Eric could say anything to sidetrack her. "Obviously..."

"I see our killer left the murder weapon," Ava said, kneeling beside the body, and examining the knife sticking out of the man.

"Yep."

He watched as Ava carefully examined the man, poking and prodding in various spots. "Definitely died from blood loss," she said. "Okay guys; get him back to the morgue."

The ME helpers gathered the man onto a gurney and put him into the back of the van. "I'll call if I find anything else during the autopsy," Ava told Ryan. She then turned to Eric and gave a little wave before climbing back into the van.

The rest of the day was spent taking photos and documenting evidence before Eric and Ryan returned to the Crime Lab.

* * *

"Trey!"

Trey jumped, almost hitting his eye on the microscope he was looking through. "Eric? Hi. I'm sorry but you haven't given me enough time to get anything from the stuff you brought in for that stabbing."

Eric waved his hand. "I'm not here about that. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for beers with Ryan and I later on. You know, officially welcome you to the team."

Trey had a moment where he had to think as Logan. Would Des like it if he didn't show up at the right time tonight? Or would she assume he had something to go on here. He knew that going out with them would help him get closer to them, and in the long run, help Des achieve her little mission. "Sure, I guess."

"Okay, see you later. Have fun with your trace stuff."

"I always do," Trey said, going back to his microscope.

* * *

"You said we weren't going to go to a "good" club!" Ryan said, making quotation marks with his fingers.

Eric shrugged. "I lied. Besides, even if you don't enjoy it – whatever the reason – I'm sure Trey and I here will have a blast."

Trey held back a laugh. He hadn't known Ryan had been so, prudish? He wasn't sure what to call it, but he definitely wasn't the type of guy to go out to a strip club and actually like it. "Knock back a few drinks and you'll be fine," Trey said.

Ryan grumbled as they went inside, already dreading the night.

"So, you originally from Miami?" Ryan was talking to Trey, trying hard to ignore the people around him. They were not his type of people.

"No, I've lived here a few years now, since I finished college."

Ryan gulped down his drink and nodded. Eric was at the bar, watching a _show_. Ryan had made sure he'd faced away from the stage when they found a table. Trey continued talking. "I just needed something new and Miami is definitely different." Ryan nodded again and Trey got the feeling that the drinks Ryan was guzzling back were working their magic.

"You drink often?" Trey asked, taking a sip of his own beer.

Ryan shook his head. "Hardly ever."

"You might want to slow down then."

Ryan waved his hand. "Not in a place like this."

Trey chuckled. "What a place to bring a guy you just met, huh? I could have a girlfriend."

"Even if he thought you had a girlfriend, I doubt he'd care."

"Well, I don't have one, and I guess this isn't that bad," Trey said, looking around.

Ryan snorted. "I'm gonna leave now. Don't worry, I'll take a cab, I just can't stand it here."

* * *

"Hey, did you guys get anything from the homeless guy yet?" Eric asked. Calleigh and Trey were working together in the lab.

"Well, we know who he is, his name is Karl Gelding. He was homeless. It was his brother who ID'd him, saw it on the news. They don't speak; Karl pretty much chose to live that way," Calleigh told him.

Eric nodded. "What are you working on Trey?"

Trey looked up. "I'm waiting for DNA results. He had skin under his fingernails. I'd assume he tried to fight off his killer."

Ryan entered the room. "Guys, I got prints from the murder weapon."

There was a beeping from across the room and Trey looked up. "Well, I got DNA!"

"Are they from the same person?" Eric asked.

"You first," Calleigh nodded at Ryan.

"The prints are from a guy named Roger Wall."

"DNA is from the same guy," Trey said.

"Let's go talk to him," Eric said.

* * *

"So Mr. Wall," Eric started. "Can you tell us why we found your prints on a knife used to kill a homeless man?" They were sitting in one of the interrogation rooms. It hadn't been hard to find Roger Wall. He had a few priors under his belt and his address had been in the system.

"Or your DNA under his fingernails?" Ryan added.

Roger Wall looked from Ryan to Eric. "What?"

"Please, you might as well tell the truth. This is very incriminating evidence we have here," Eric told him.

"Those stupid homeless people drive away my customers," Roger said.

"So you own the restaurant where he was found?" Ryan asked.

Roger nodded. "Those homeless guys are always sleeping there, like it's not a public place with people going in and out. Plus, they're always begging and bothering my customers for money. I was getting sick of it."

"Why didn't you just tell him to leave?" Ryan asked.

"I did, plenty of times. He had a lot of chances. At closing I went outside to talk to him again, but he refused and I got mad, so I went back inside and got a knife. He still wouldn't leave, tried to fight me. So I stabbed him." Roger stopped talking and looked shocked that he had just told the police he had murdered someone.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Wall," Eric smiled. "Take him."

They watched as an officer took Roger Wall from the room.

"That was easy," Ryan said.

Eric shrugged. "He confessed."

* * *

"Congrats on solving the case," Calleigh exclaimed. They were yet again in the break room. Ryan, Eric and Trey were sitting around a table.

"You helped solve your first murder Trey, good for you," Eric said.

"It feels good."

"I remember my first case. It did feel good. Cheers?"

Calleigh, Ryan, and Trey raised their glasses, which were just filled with pop since they were still at work, and clinked them together. "To another case solved," Calleigh said.

"I think we should go to the bar later, do a real toast," Eric said.

"Sure!" Calleigh agreed.

"Fine, as long as it's not like that other one, Eric," Ryan said, looking at his friend.

Trey smiled. This was perfect for him and Des. He was in now, they trusted him.

* * *

**AN**: Dun dun duuuun. Thanks for reading. I love reviews. ^_^ Oh, and again if you see anywhere where I call any of the Miami characters by some other name, just let me know and I'll change it. I skimmed through this chapter quick and changed them so there might be one or two that I missed. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Okay, before you go clicking that review button to tell me how my facts are all wrong, just wait for the author's note at the end of the chapter. If I say it here I might just give away some things, but read it before reviewing. :P Thanks for reading!

**Paid to Kill - Chapter 4**

Logan entered the apartment, looking around in the dark. He figured Des had already gone to bed. He set his keys down on the counter and looked around. He and Des lived large. She got paid a lot of money for doing her _job _and was gracious enough to take care of Logan too. You could say he was _her _employee. He'd been working for the LAPD for almost three months now, and he was plenty close to his co-workers. They trusted him now.

"Logan!" Logan jumped and spun around.

"Holy crap Des! You scared me! I thought you were gone to sleep already."

She shook her head. She did look tired though. "I've been thinking. I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm ready to get Wolfe. It's been long enough already."

"Did something happen?"

She looked at him with that face again, the one that said what an idiot he was to her. "No, I just need to do it okay? Soon."

"How soon?" Logan couldn't help feeling sorry. He was actually good friends with Ryan now, and the rest of the team. He knew his job though, and he had to betray them.

Des thought for a moment. "Tomorrow. The next day at the latest."

Logan sat down on one of the stools surrounding the island in their kitchen. "Where?"

"I want it to happen at the university," she said.

"U of M?" Logan questioned. "How am I supposed to convince him to show up there?"

Des shrugged. "That's your job to figure out. Lie to him! Isn't that what you've been doing all along anyways?"

"Yea, I guess so."

Des sat down in the stool beside Logan. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you? Because it's going to happen. It has to, or else we're both in trouble."

"Is your _client _threatening you?"

She shook her head. "I'm just getting bored. I'm doing it differently this time."

Logan's eyes widened. "And risk getting caught? You know how to do it so you don't get caught, what you're doing now could risk all of that."

"He needs to know why. That's the only reason."

Logan didn't understand, but he wasn't about to argue with her. "Alright, well, where at the university?"

"There are a few abandoned buildings near the back of it. Fire hazards or something, there are no classes held there. It'll be the perfect spot. No one will notice anything until they hear the gunshot and by then we'll be long gone."

Logan nodded. "Okay, tomorrow. For sure."

* * *

"Ryan!" Trey hurriedly entered the trace lab. Ryan looked up from his work.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to come, hurry, Horatio and Eric are already there, they told me to come get you. There's something wrong at the University. They need more help."

Ryan put away what he was working on. "Why didn't they just call me? What happened?"

"I don't know, they tell me nothing, I'm just a lab rat to them. They were running past my lab when they yelled at me to find you."

"U of M?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not," Ryan said, trying to sound firm.

"Yes, I am. You can't just leave me hanging. If I can help in some way..."

"You'll just get in the way, or get hurt."

Trey shook his head. "I'm coming with you."

Ryan sighed. "Okay, just hurry up."

Trey smiled as he followed behind Ryan, knowing his plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Ryan had sped and made record time getting to the university. He and Trey got out of the car and headed towards the building.

"It's at the back buildings, the ones they don't use anymore," Trey told Ryan, leading him that way. They stopped in front of the buildings and looked around. There was one where they could see a faint light coming from the second story window.

"It must be that one," Ryan said, heading inside. "Stay behind me, you don't have a weapon." Ryan had his gun drawn, but Trey wasn't worried. He and Des were prepared for that. Trey followed closely behind, and they approached the door together. Ryan knocked, with no answer. "I thought you said the others were here."

Trey only shrugged. Ryan motioned for him to stand back and in one swift motion he had kicked the door in. Trey smiled and watched, as a hand holding a gun went to Ryan's head.

"Drop it," he heard Des say.

Ryan was completely shocked. He put his gun on the floor and faced Des. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," she said, before turning to Trey.

"Do you think that was too cheesy, Logan?"

Ryan, hearing her talk to Trey, turned his head a little. Des pressed the muzzle of her gun to Ryan's cheek in response. "Don't move."

"Trey?" Ryan said.

Logan moved from where he was still standing behind Ryan into the room and stood beside Des. He picked up Ryan's abandoned gun. "It's actually not Trey. It's Logan, nice to meet you."

"What the hell is going on? Are you gonna kill me?" Ryan tried not to let his voice shake, but he had two guns pointed at him, which made it difficult to act brave.

Logan looked down, he truly felt bad, even though he was trying not to show it in front of Des.

"_I'm_ going to kill you. Logan here was purely my helper, you might say. He did trick you after all didn't he? You thought he was your friend," Des spoke up.

"I don't understand, what did I ever do?"

Logan looked at Des, who had an awful look on her face. "Do you remember the name Paul?"

Ryan closed his eyes and shook his head. "Paul? What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by that name!"

Des lifted her gun and brought it down against Ryan's face, causing him to fall down under the force. "How dare you forget him? How _dare_ you." Logan was genuinely curious now. Des had never talked about her past before and he could only assume that this was coming from somewhere she had never talked about.

"I'm sorry I don't know!" Ryan cried, finally starting to let his fear show. He had a gash on his cheek that was seeping blood.

"He was only 3 years old. It was back in Boston where you went to high school. Paul loved you, and my parents trusted you so much; you were a perfect little boy weren't you?"

Ryan's eyes widened. "Oh my God. I didn't mean to, that was an accident!" He paused and looked at Des, better than he had before. "Ashley?"

Logan jerked his head towards Des. "Ashley?" he repeated.

Des smiled. "I'm not the only one with aliases, Logan. I changed my name to Desdemona because I thought it suited me better. After all, look what I do for a living."

"Ashley?" Ryan repeated, pushing himself up on his elbows.

"ASHLEY!" Des screamed, stomping on his ribs, so that he fell back again. "And you killed my brother!"

Ryan was shaking his head and crying now. "It was an accident. I didn't see him... he..."

"He got into the kitchen cupboards, and thought that bottle of cleaning fluid looked pretty tasty, didn't he? And what were you doing all that time, huh?"

"I was..."

Des waited impatiently for an answer. She made a move to kick Ryan again, but stopped when he answered her.

"I was asleep."

"Exactly," Des said. "You were supposed to be watching him! It was all your fault! And now you'll pay for it."

* * *

**AN: **Yea, I totally went the "Ryan is from Boston" way.

Alright nooow, I know that technically this would be negligent homicide. And honestly I'm not even sure what happens to your criminal record once you turn eighteen, if something like this would happen when you were sixteen, or how you would ever get a job in law enforcement. I try to explain it a little in the next chapter, but like I've probably said in previous AN's, this was for a school project and I rushed to finish the story in the two days before it was due, so I didn't really look up my facts or anything. It's just written for fun (and for a class mark).

ANYWAYS, I hope you liked it. Thank you to my reviewers, I know I never personally replied but I really do appreciate all your comments. :)

P.S. If you see any of the characters being called by a different name (besides Trey/Logan), let me know and I'll change it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I know I take forever to update stories, I just never remember about it. Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's a shorter one, hope it's not too weird. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Eric?" Horatio entered the print lab, looking around. It had been a while since he'd done actual lab work.

Eric looked up from the prints he was processing. "What?"

"Have you seen Mr. Wolfe around? I need him."

Eric thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day... wait, actually; I did see him this morning, but not since then. He didn't clock out did he?"

Horatio shook his head. "He didn't tell me where he was going either, and he's not the type to just leave work without letting the boss know. He's not really the type to leave work, ever."

Eric nodded, agreeing. "Is his car missing?"

Horatio placed his hands on his hips. "I'll check it out."

* * *

Des was pacing, while Logan sat across the room, getting impatient. He was shocked at what Des had said. Ryan had killed her brother, albeit by accident. It was the fact that she had lost her brother at such a young age that had made her the way she was. Logan was tired of waiting, and trying to get his mind off of his guilt, he tried to amuse himself.

"So, Ryan, did you serve any time? Juvie? Stuff like that? I mean you were babysitting the kid and fell asleep. That's pretty irresponsible."

Ryan was sitting against the wall, holding his side and looking pretty crappy. Des had kicked him a few more times while he was down. He hadn't tried to fight back, not with two people training guns on him. He wasn't even handcuffed or tied up.

"I got a year in juvie and community service. It was an accident and I was only sixteen. When I turned eighteen my record was cleared. "

Logan nodded. "That punishment doesn't seem too serious."

"It's not like I planned it! It was an _accident_!" he repeated again.

Logan shrugged. "Meh. And you became a cop, why?"

Des snorted from where she was leaning against the wall, playing with the gun she was still holding. "Let me guess. You wanted to make up for what you did by helping to catch other killers?"

Although Ryan didn't want to acknowledge her at all, he nodded.

"You won't be able to tell who did this murder."

"My colleagues will."

"You idiots couldn't even figure out who murdered Robert Leon."

"That was you?"

Des feigned shock. "Oh no, I could never execute something so perfectly. No prints, no DNA, no gun in the system to match striations to," she smiled. "I could never do that," she paused. "Of course I did it. And I did all the other murders. The ones you could never solve. Tons of them, in a lot of different places."

Ryan grimaced, clutching his side again. He couldn't believe all of those murders had been done by one person. "Poor boy. Did I hurt you? That's the least of it."

Logan felt strange, sitting in the same room as Des while she was doing her thing. It had never been like that before and she was taking so long this time, he was starting to get nervous. "Des, do you think you could do it soon? His friends are probably wondering where he is."

"How would they find him?" she said, turning on Logan. She looked crazy.

"I don't know, but they might! I'm not going to get caught with you."

"Why not? You're just as bad as her!" Ryan said from the wall across the room.

"Hm, he's never actually killed anybody though," Des mused from her side of the room. "He just gains their trust and friendship and then lures them to me."

"That's almost worse," Ryan growled. "But I don't think you want to do this, Trey... or Logan."

Des laughed. "Not want to do this? This is Logan's life, the same as this is my life!" she gestured around the room. "What? You think we're screwing each other or something and I forced him into this, or else?"

Ryan looked down, ashamed that she had such a grip on what he was thinking. "Oh no, Ryan, no. Logan found _me_, not the other way around. He's worked for countless other people just like me, _before_ me. We live together because we help each other. That's it."

Logan cleared his throat. "Can we get on with this?"

"Oh right. Well Ryan it's been nice talking to you, and I hope you know that you deserve what you're going to get."

Logan watched silently as Des raised her arm from where it was hanging at her side, pointing the gun at him. Her finger hovered over the trigger.

"Drop it NOW!" Des heard the voice and turned as fast as possible, trying to find the source. Logan looked the same way, dropping his gun in the process. If he wasn't holding it there was less of a chance of them shooting him.

Ryan, as shocked as Des and Logan were, turned toward the voice and saw Eric at the door, gun facing Des. She had hers trained on Eric, and looked like she had no plan of going away easy.

All of this happened within the span of a few seconds, and Eric shouted at Des again. "Drop it now, or I'll be forced to shoot!"

Ryan and Logan watched as Des starting squeezing down on the trigger. Not missing a beat, Eric fired two shots off, hitting Des in the chest and stomach before she could get one off. Logan flinched backwards and watched Des turn toward Ryan, a grimace of pain on her face. He was amazed she could still move that much. She tried to say something, but all that came out of her mouth was a cough, forcing blood from her mouth, which splattered over Ryan. She then crumpled to the ground, as a blood pool gathered around her.

Ryan sat on the floor where he was, staring at Des. Logan was doing the same, although aware of Eric's gun on him the whole time.

"What the hell? Trey?"

Logan just looked at Eric, unable to say anything.

* * *

**AN: I'm not even sure I'm a fan of the whole "Ryan accidentally let someone die (I don't wanna say "killed") when he was a teenager" thing, but I needed a reason for Des to go after him. xD There's probably going to be only one more chapter, pretty short yea. I could split it up but we'll have to see. **

**Reviews make my day, by the way! :D That rhymes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, this is the last chapter. It explains a few things, I think. Enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Logan sat in the back of a patrol car, handcuffed, looking out the window where Ryan was sitting in the back of an ambulance. He could only assume that Ryan had a broken rib or two, along with a lot of bruises and a cut across his cheek. Other than that, Des had been too preoccupied with her ranting to do much else to him.

Logan didn't know what he felt. He was admittedly happy that Ryan was still alive. He didn't feel anything concerning Des' death. He had never felt anything for her, she was just another job to him, and now she was dead. Besides, he was most certainly going to jail now. His criminal career was over.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Horatio and Calleigh stood at the back of the ambulance. Ryan looked up from where he was now laying on a gurney.

"I have a cracked rib. It hurts, but other than that I'm fine. I'm alive. How did you find me?"

"I was looking for you, had some work for you to do, but I couldn't find you anywhere. Eric hadn't seen you either, and we noticed one of the Hummers was missing. It isn't really like you to just up and leave work so we looked up the GPS coordinates of the Hummer you took and it lead us here. Just in time too," Horatio explained.

Ryan nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you have any idea what you did to get that maniac after you?" Calleigh asked him.

Ryan thought for a moment, and then decided he didn't want his co-workers to know about his past. "She said that someone hired her." He felt bad lying to them, but he was afraid of what they would think of him if they knew. He was finally on everyone's good side. He didn't want to do anything that might threaten that.

"We'll get you protection until we figure out who it was that hired her to do it," Horatio said.

Ryan didn't want to use the time and money of the MDPD to protect him when he knew he didn't really need it, so he shook his head. "I'm fine, I don't need protection," he said. Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other, but complied. Ryan continued. "She's also the one who did all of those other murders. The Robert Leon case and the other ones like that. It was all her."

Calleigh looked at Horatio. "Wow, I can't believe it."

"We should talk to..." Horatio paused and looked to the patrol car where Logan was sitting, watching.

"His real name is Logan," Ryan told them.

"He fooled us all," Calleigh said. Horatio nodded.

"We'll take him in and see if he can tell us who it was that hired her."

* * *

Logan sat in one of the interrogation rooms of the MDPD. A room he had never been in before. The Miami Dade Police Department felt like a completely different place now that he was the criminal and not one of the good guys. When they brought him in, people stared at him. They knew him as Trey, the nice guy.

The door opened and Eric came in, along with Horatio. "Well well Mr. Abbott. Who would've thought?" Eric said.

"Definitely not you," Logan sneered.

Eric frowned. "Quite the actor you are. You could've made something of yourself."

"Why are you talking to me? All you need to know is that I was an accomplice to murder."

"I'm sure you're more than that."

"Not that you have evidence of," Logan said. "Are you forgetting that I worked in this place for almost three months? I know how you people work. You don't catch half as many of us as you'd like to."

Eric was getting angry, so Horatio took over. "Mr. Abbott, Ryan said that the murderer you've associated yourself with was only targeting him because she was hired. Do you know anything else about this?"

Logan shook his head. "Her name was Des Patrick. And I don't think she was hired at all. For some reason she was after Ryan because _she _wanted him dead. I don't know why." Logan did know why, but he didn't want to put Ryan into a worse position than he was already in. They only needed to know that there wasn't another party to this whole thing. "She didn't want _me _to know, because she was this infamous criminal who did things perfectly and got paid to do it. But this time, she decided to do it differently, and look at what happened," Logan rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't have done it this way if it hadn't been for her own personal gain."

"And you don't know what that reason was?" Horatio asked.

Logan shook his head. "You could check our apartment; she kept notes of everything there. If she was hired to do it you'll find the name, or maybe money. If she was paid she would have a large sum of money somewhere. She never used the bank. But I doubt you'll find anything. I'm almost certain Ryan is safe now."

Eric and Horatio exchanged a glance. "Thank you, Mr. Abbott. You've put our minds at ease."

Logan nodded, and a uniformed police officer escorted him out of the room, down to lock up where he would await his trial.

* * *

**3 Weeks Later**

"Hey, welcome back Ryan! Your rib all better?" Eric nudged him as Ryan walked into the break room.

Ryan grimaced. "It won't be if you keep doing that to me!"

"Hey, he's just happy to see you!" Calleigh exclaimed, coming over and hugging Ryan quickly, but gently. "We've all missed you here!"

"It must have been so hard for you to solve cases without me."

Eric snorted. "Please. If anything it was easier. Oh hey, dude, I got a date!"

"You always have a date," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"This isn't just any date," Eric said. "This is an Ava date. I could marry her, man."

Calleigh giggled. "We're happy for you, Eric."

"So you're safe now, huh?" Eric asked.

"Mhm, they found nothing in their apartment. She was definitely the one who killed those other people, but there was nothing about her being hired by someone to get me. I guess she was just crazy..." Ryan said, trailing off. He was glad they hadn't found anything about him at her apartment.

"I guess," Eric said.

"There are a lot of crazy people in the world," Calleigh agreed.

"Yea," Ryan said, looking down.

All at once, their cell phones went off. Eric's still played Lady Gaga. When Calleigh and Ryan raised their eyebrows at him, he just shrugged.

"Another scene guys, down at the beach," Eric sighed.

"There'll always be one, won't there?" Ryan said. They looked at each other and nodded before leaving the break room and heading outside into the Miami sun.

* * *

**AN: And that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed, even though it was pretty short and fast paced. If I ever feel like it, I may just rewrite this story to make it a little bit more interesting. :) I love reviews, and thank you everyone who read this. ^_^**


End file.
